muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Needle nardle noo, to name but a few! Yay! I was hoping that someday we'd find a way to get Harry Secombe on the wiki. I can't believe you found him! That's fantastic. Ying tong iddle i po. -- Danny (talk) 03:28, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I was hoping you'd spot it. Not as good as a direct guest appearance, but still pretty wonderful. I've come to think of that as the best part of Muppet Babies, the often completely random use of outside film footage (I've tracked down two episodes so far with Lon Chaney Sr. as the Phantom of the Opera). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) animation buff Heya! I thought you might like this, but also may be able to identify the vintage cartoon footage used with the monkeys and giraffes. It looks familiar to me, but I'm not sure what it is. Also some sweet references to Popeye and Bugs Bunny. —Scott (talk) 05:00, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Ooooh. Great find. It references Rocky the Flying Squirrel too (which, combined with George of the Jungle, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles watching an Aesop and Son, as well as some nice artist connections, should justify a Jay Ward page). I'm off to bed soon, but I'll create a Popeye page in the morning (there's another visual reference in another Muppet Babies episode, and a verbal one in a Sesame episode). As far as the vintage cartoon footage, I'll have to research further and maybe consult with some people. All the cartoon footage seems to be public domain, not surprisingly (there's a recognizable snippet of an Ub Iwerks' Flip the Frog cartoon near the end), so my own guess would put it as possibly an early Van Beuren, Iwerks, or Terrytoon (clearly *not* Fleischer), but so many early cartoons used jungle settings and musical moments that it would take some extra work to pin it down. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:37, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Image:Officerfuzzy.jpg Hey dude. Can you try uploading this again? It looks like leftovers from the issues this morning prevented this one from saving properly. —Scott (talk) 19:56, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Ah, the joys of Wikia bugs. It looked fine the first time, I checked, but something must have happened inbetween. I added it again (the Australian Dog City DVD came in the mail today, and it plays fine on PowerDVD, with no region code adjustment required even). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:59, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Looks good now. And hooray for multi-region DVDs! —Scott (talk) 21:37, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Internat'l stuff I don't know if you have Power Point installed on your computer, but I stumbled across this which I thought you might find interesting. —Scott (talk) 23:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Neat! It helps put some dates to things, pinpoints how early the Northern Ireland project has been under consideration, and gave me a lead on the unrealized Sesame Neighborhood project, which I need to make a page for. Thanks for sharing! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives